Screen readers that output text displayed on a computer display screen as speech are known. Visually impaired users, for example, use such screen readers along with a keyboard to interface with application programs.
Techniques to improve the usability of computer access are known, such as those described in: Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-92504; Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-229843, Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 10-83269; Paul Blenknorn and Careth Evans, “Augmenting the user interface of Microsoft Outlook and Internet Explorer for screen readers”, International Technology and Persons with Disabilities Conference 2002; and Esmond Walshe and Barry McMullin, “Accessing Web Based Documents Through a Tree Structural Interface”, International Conference on Computers Helping People with Special Needs, 2004.
Patent Application No. 2005-92504 describes an information processing apparatus that generates a user interface in accordance with profile information including user information. Patent Application No. 2002-229843 describes a method for linking from selected information to a subset of the information if the selected information is complicated. Patent Application No. 10-83269 describes an apparatus that determines a section of interest in a screen in response to a change in the screen as a trigger and generates a new, converted screen based on the section of interest. Blenknorn and Evans describe the advantage of using an adaptive interface in reading aloud text in existing application programs by means of a screen reader. Walshe and McMullin propose accessing Web pages through an interface that transforms the pages to a free structure.
Conventional application programs display information that is mainly composed of text on a display screen. Conventional screen readers therefore can output text displayed newly by an application program on a display screen as speech in an orderly sequence to render the information displayed on the display screen intelligible to visually impaired users. However, today's application programs use sophisticated graphics to present complicated displays. Consequently, it is becoming difficult to render information displayed on a display screen intelligible to visually impaired users with a conventional screen reader.
Different application programs use different specific user interfaces and therefore different keyboard operations. If a user uses many application programs, it is burdensome for the user to become familiar with their operations. In order to ensure the accuracy of speech output and operability, a screen reader may be designed for each individual application program. With sophistication of the functionality of application programs, the work required to make modifications to screen readers associated with modifications to the application programs has increased.
Blenknorn and Evans do not make any mention of provision of the same adaptive interface for different applications, nor do they make any mention of editing by an adaptive interface and an application in synchronization with each other. Walshe and McMullin address only Web pages and therefore do not mention provision of an interface common to different applications, nor do they mention editing documents.